1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of organic phosphine chlorides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,418, issued Oct. 5, 1965, to John A. Pianfetti, discloses the preparation of phenylphosphine dichloride by reacting benzene at a temperature of 725.degree. C. with phosphorus trichloride in the presence of oxygen as a catalyst.
An article in Biul. Wojskowej Akad. Tech. 13 (7/143), 109- 15 (1964) (Pol) discloses the preparation of phenylphosphine dichloride and diphenylphosphine chloride by reacting benzene and phosphorus trichloride in the presence of aluminum chloride as a catalyst.
In an article in Organic Synthesis, 31, 88-90 (1951), there is disclosed the preparation of phenylphosphine dichloride comprising reacting phosphorus trichloride, benzene, aluminum chloride, and phosphorus oxychloride.
In an article in Zh. Obshch. Khim. 1968, 38(7), 1551- 2 (Russ), there is disclosed the preparation of phenylphosphine dichloride by reacting phosphorus trichloride and benzene. The article discloses that in alternative experiments the reactor was filled with granulated alumina but results were not described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,932 issued to Uhing discloses the reaction of lower alkenes and benzene at a temperature in excess of 350.degree.C. with phosphorous trichloride in the presence of phosgene to produce a phosphonous dichloride. This patent issued Jan. 9, 1973.
In an article in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 77, 3526-9 (1955) there is described the preparation of diphenylphosphine chloride based on the reduction of diphenylphosphine trichloride with elemental phosphorous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, issued Nov. 14, 1972, to Argauer et al., disclosed ZSM-5 catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979, issued Jan. 9, 1973 to Chu, disclosed ZSM-11 catalyst.
West German Auslegeschrift No. 2,213,109 issued Sept. 21, 1972, discloses ZSM-12 catalyst.
Copending application Ser. No. 358,192, filed May 7, 1973, discloses ZSM-21 catalyst.
Copending application Ser. No. 130,442, filed Apr. 11, 1971, discloses TEA mordenite.